La Humillación de Lucius Malfoy
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi. El Ministerio de Magia piensa humillar a Lucius Malfoy al entregarlo nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter. El Ministerio no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que hace últimamente. HarryxLucius.


* * *

**La Humillación de Lucius**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

N/A: Esta es sólo una corta historia. Véanla con algo de humor y simpatía ya que así la veo yo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Lucius luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra los aurores que lo sujetaron al sacarlo de la pequeñísima celda casi jaula donde haría cosa ya de cuatro años que se encontraba. Sabía que era indigno hacerlo, sabía que era humillante luchar contra quienes no podría vencer pero más humillante era lo que aquellos hombres intentaban hacer. 

Ponerle un collar de servidumbre.

¿Y para quién?. ¿Quién era el que iba a tener total control de su vida y de su cuerpo? Nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. Los malditos aurores se lo habían dejado saber en cuanto entraron a su celda para humillarle. Al recordarlo intentó nuevamente safarse pero finalmente uno de los aurores, cansado o malhumorado, le lanzó un _petrificus_ que lo dejó totalmente inmóvil.

"Bien hecho, Steve." Lo elogió uno de sus compañeros. Pero Lucius sólo quería saltar encima de Steve y ponerle el mugroso collar que ahora adornaba su cuello. "Empáquenlo." Dijeron riendo a carcajadas y Lucius se puso rojo de la ira pero no pudo hacer absolutamente nada mientras le cambiaban las ropas por aquellas adecuadas a su nueva _posición_ y lo iban _atando_ con los hechizos reglamentarios. Sería enviado a la mansión Potter debidamente envuelto para regalo, cortesía del Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

Harry se había sentado tranquilamente a tomar el té esa mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó con calma y al abrir se sorprendió al ver a varios aurores y un funcionario del Ministerio entrar sin ser invitados, arrastrando... algo o alguien al interior de su casa, pero ese alguien estaba totalmente envuelto... de forma que parecía más un regalo que una persona, pero era obvio que era una persona. Se preguntó si de alguna esquina aparecerían de pronto los gemelos Weasley y gritarían¡caíste! 

"Buenos días, caballeros. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?" Preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Buenos días, señor Potter. El Ministro de Magia, el señor Fudge, le envía este... presente, como una de sus muchas muestras de gratitud." El hombre hizo una señal y los aurores movieron el _paquete_ a la sala de Harry. "Y espera sea de su agrado. Que tenga buen día." El mago hizo una especie de señal de despedida y los aurores que lo acompañaban le siguieron con la misma celeridad con la cual habían entrado en la casa.

"Pero... ¿qué es?. ¡Esperen!" Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más la puerta se había cerrado y se encontró solo con el _paquete_ en medio de su sala.

Se acercó con cuidado y comenzó a quitar las envolturas que eran más telas que otra cosa. Apenas haber descubierto la rubia cabeza ya sabía de quién se trataba y no pudo menos que contener su respiración. "Oh, por todos los cielos... ¿cómo han podido hacer esto?" Dijo acelerando el proceso al descubrir, para su horror, que el hombre estaba atado con cuerdas mágicas. "¿Malfoy?" Dijo al tiempo que quitaba la mordaza y la venda que tapaba el rostro del hombre.

Lucius estaba furioso y no había podido desquitarse con nadie desde que le pusieran el collar. Y ahora se veía de frente con el mocoso de Potter. "Maldito crío del demonio cuando logre salir de aquí te voy a…" Pero no pudo continuar porque aquel mocoso lo tumbó al suelo de un salto y se pegó a sus labios con tanta vehemencia que pensó que soñaba y que un dementor le estaba dando _El Beso_ pues sentía como si le estuvieran succionando el alma en aquel gesto.

Forcejeó brevemente mientras sentía que lo tumbaba aún más sobre el suelo y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas presionándolas de una forma que no pudo menos que apreciar luego de tanto tiempo de soledad en Azkabán. Terminó por relajarse y separar los labios tentativamente. Apenas lo hizo el muchacho… no tan muchacho, se hundió en su boca en un beso quemante que lo dejó sin respiración.

Por primera vez en su vida Lucius estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ni qué preguntar. Cuando finalmente le fue permitido hablar los ojos verdes lo miraban con un hambre que él conocía perfectamente.

"Los convencí de que no encontrarían nada más humillante para ti que convertirte en mi esclavo. Les prometí que sufrirías todos los días que estuvieras en esta casa."

Lucius arqueó una ceja ante la sonrisa de Harry. "¿Piensas cumplirlo, Potter?" Murmuró sin apartar su mirada, sintiendo cómo las caderas del joven se movían suavemente sobre las suyas en deliciosa tortura.

"Pues... sí, se los prometí..." Dijo separándose y levantándose para luego ofrecerle el brazo y levantarle del suelo. "Es por eso que nos mudamos hoy mismo." Y desapareció en dirección a las habitaciones.

Lucius no sabía si reír o exaltar la forma en que el joven parecía haber engañado al Ministro de Magia pero aún tenía sus dudas... aún tenía el collar. Se acercó al lugar por donde había desaparecido el joven. "¿Tendré que llamarte amo, Potter?"

Harry volvió a aparecer con un par de maletas en cada mano. "Sólo cuando no puedas recordar mi nombre, que espero sean muchas... muchas... veces." Le sonrió seductoramente. "Vamos... quiero comenzar la tortura tan pronto lleguemos a Paris."

"¿Paris?" Preguntó el rubio arqueando una aristocrática ceja.

"Sí, Paris, siempre he querido viajar y me parece que tengo al guía perfecto para mostrarme el mundo." Le respondió con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que encogía las maletas y se las echaba al bolsillo.

"¿Seré tu guía turístico entonces?" Murmuró con el orgullo herido y frunciendo el ceño.

"Sólo cuando tengas el tiempo... si es que lo tienes... Espero conocer cosas más interesantes que los países." Susurró seductoramente pegándose a Lucius y tomando sus manos para ponerlas en su propio trasero. "Eso si quieres enseñarme."

Y con un suave sonido de látigo ambos desaparecieron de la Mansión.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
